I've Always Known
by MelissaBuzz
Summary: Ross finds himself in love with Chandler's recently found sister, and decideds to tell her at his best friends birthday party. Ross x OC Oneshot!


Ross paced in the hallway outside Chandler and Monica's apartment, debating on whether or not to go in. Normally he wouldn't hesitate, but there was something holding him back. He was caught in quite the predicament; Ross was sure he loved Chandler's sister. She had came into their lives three years ago, and she completely blew him away. Anna became everything he ever wanted in a woman, but he couldn't. Or could he? It would be fair, right? Chandler would marry his little sister, and he would marry his. Wait, marry? Ross shook his head. He hadn't even told her yet, and he was already thinking about marrying her! He groaned out loud, completely frustrated with himself. Ross stopped pacing and stared at the door, before suddenly moving and opening it. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and looking around a moment; He hadn't forgotten Chandler's birthday party, of course. He scanned the room, and caught sight of Anna, dressed in a beautiful floral gown. Her long, brown hair was pulled into a half ponytail, and she held a glass of liquor in her hands as she laughed and talked with Phoebe and Mike. Ross toke a deep breath, readying himself.

"Hey Ross." Joey said, passing him with a woman on his arm he had never seen before.

"Hey Joey." He said, his eyes never leaving Anna, before he started walking towards her. He stopped at her side, and she looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Ross!" She said, moving to hug him. Ross gladly returned the gesture, actually holding her a little longer than a normal hug, before pulling away and looking at her. "I...I have to talk to you, can I?" Ross asked politely, looking at Phoebe and Mike. They nodded, and Phoebe watched as he gently grasped Anna's arm and pulled her away from the duo. Anna followed, setting her nearly empty glass on a table as they walked away. It was Chandler's birthday and Monica and Anna decided to throw him a party, inviting everyone they knew who was willing to go. Which in all honestly, wasn't much. But Chandler seemed to be enjoying himself, chatting and laughing with some other people from the bar. Anna followed Ross as he walked towards the window to the balcony, where he stepped through the window and stopped to help her through. Anna stood up straight, fixing her hair and looking at the taller man.

"What's up Ross? Is everything alright?" She asked, her eyes curious at his weird behavior. Ross sighed, and scratched his head, thinking a moment.

"Listen, Anna...I think...I.I...You ever get that feeling where..Where you're sure you want something..But you just can't have it?" Ross asked, putting it the best waypossible. Anna furrowed her brows,

"Like a kid wanting an expensive toy but his mom won't get it?" She asked, and Ross couldn't help but chuckle slightly,

"Yea, lets use that metephor. But lets say that...Oh, I don't know..Chandler's the mom, I'm his kid, and you're a brand new tricycle." Ross said, using a lot of hand gestures even though he didn't need to. He was nervous and his body language said it all.

"So you're saying you want to ride me?" She asked, before cracking up laughing.

"What? No, I mean...How much have you had to drink?" Ross asked, noticing her laughter was becoming uncontrollable. She made a gesture with her hands, and Ross sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just this much." She laughed, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, really...Hehe...Just...Tell me what you need to, Ross." She said, nodding. Ross wasn't sure this was the right time. But she was right there, they were alone, and all he wanted to do was tell her that he loved her. But he couldn't, not when she wouldn't remember it the next morning. What worried him most though was the fear of not being able to tell her any other time. Ross toke a moment, his hand on her shoulder now. Her laughter eventually ceased, but there was a dead silence in the air.

"Ross...?" She asked, and he looked back at her.

"Listen...Anna...Now I know that you're, uh, pretty wasted right now and you probably won't remember this tomorrow but-"

"C'mon Ross, I'm not that drunk! I'm not a lightweight, unlike someone." She teased, poking his chest. Ross smiled, and grabbed her arm, holding it there on his chest. Anna looked up at him, and the aura suddenly became serious around them, their expressions changed as they stared at eachother a moment..

"Anna, I think...I think I love you." He blurted out, his hand still on her arm. Her eyes widened considerably at his truth. She wasn't sure what to say...

"...What?"

"I...I love you. Anna, you are amazing, and wonderful and goregeous. You get me...And I know you..And..I have always loved you..." He said, his voice was a little shakey as he spoke, slowly pulling her closer to him.

"Ross...I don't...Know what to say..." She whispered, her voice carrying off as he pulled her closer.

"Just tell me how you feel." Ross mummered, before pressing his lips against hers, one hand moving up to cup her cheek in his palm. Anna's eyes slowly drifted closed, and she took a step closer, placing her hands against his chest now. Anna was the one to break away, parting the embrace but staying close. She looked up at him, a smile creeping on her beautiful features.

"Ross...I...I love you, too." She whispered, and Ross couldn't help but grin wildly, pulling her into another embrace, this time both his hands were on either side of her head, holding her there and kissing her. God, how long he had wanted to kiss her...

"Ross?" She said between kisses, and he stopped, even though he really didn't want to, and pressed his forehead against hers while looking into her deep green eyes.

"Chandler is going to kill you..." She whispered, smiling. Ross smiled, before pulling her into a hug, practically lifing her off the ground. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he set her down.

"HEY!"

"Oh...Shit." Ross mumbled, slowly turning to see the whole party staring at them through the window. Monica was wide-eyed, covering her hanging mouth with her hand. Mike and Phoebe just stared in awe, and Rachel was practucally dumbstruck. Chandler was...Well, fuming. No one really expected Anna to hook up with Ross, of all people! And Chandler wasn't happy at all with the unexpected lovers.

"That's my SISTER!" He yelled, pointing at Anna, who was under his arm. Ross pointed at Monica in return,

"That's MY sister!" He countered, his arm still around Anna's waist. Chandler furrowed his brows, and began heading towards the window. Monica reached out, touching his arm and stopping him. She moved to whisper something in his ear, all the while he was glaring daggers at Ross through the window. He sighed, and closed his eyes, before motioning them to come back in. Ross looked at Anna, and she nodded, leading the way as she stepped through the window. She walked up to Chandler, Ross close on her trail. They had the expressions of two children in trouble, while Chandler looked like a father who was ready to punish them. Wow, that metephor really got out of hand, Ross thought as he stopped infront of his bestfriend.

"Listen...Ross." Chandler started, his voice completely serious as he spoke. "This is my sister, not some woman you can date and then dump-"

"You know I wouldn't do that." Ross interjected,

"Okay, Ross. But I'm serious. If anything happens to her..If she comes to me crying or with ANY problem...I won't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you." Chandler warned. The whole room was silent as they watched the scene before them.

"Chandler...I love her. I really do. And I would be going with you to beat up whatever deadbeat hurts her..I just..I can't stand around and watch the woman I love grow apart from me. I knew the instant I met her, Chandler. I...I've always known." He said, looking down at Anna now, her arm around his waist as she leaned into him.

"And I love him, Chandler." She affirmed, hugging the taller man. Chandler sighed, before waving his hand in the air and saying,

"Go on!" At that the whole room practically burst out in cheer, congratulating the new couple. Ross smiled, and pulled Anna into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hey, Hey! Not when I'm here!" Chandler said, pointing at them with furrowed brows. Ross pulled away, and Anna fixed her hair, smiling as she held onto her new boyfriend.

Ross relished everytime he kissed her. Everytime he touched her or even talked to her his heart would race, like he was a teenager again. Like this was his first time falling in love. He wanted her to stay with him for as long as possible. He would be happy if all he had was her. As long as he had his Anna...

They touched each other, hands trailing each others bodies for the first time. They both felt like it was right though, like it was meant to be. She didn't feel weird, like she would with someone else. She felt right as Ross let his hands touch her bare body, caressing her smooth skin. She would lean into him as they kissed, smiling slightly. Her hands would tangle in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist in a passionate frenzy. Ross was elated; The sound of her soft moans and gasps in his ear as he made love to her, memorizing her body and mentally listing all her soft spots. He would watch her expressions as he moved, swayed and rocked her. Feel her nails dig into his shoulder blades when he went to hard, which she honestly didn't mind at all. He savored the taste of her skin as he nipped her collar bone and neck, and the smooth, softness of her lips against his when he kissed her. He felt shivers run down his spine everytime his name escaped her swollen lips, which was often. And Ross had never felt so alive with anyone. He lay beside beside her now, his hand on her waist and his lips against her hair as she snuggled close to him, their bodies intertwined in a mess under the white sheets of Ross' bed.

"Is it cheesy to say it's never felt...So right with anyone else?" She whispered, and Ross kissed her forehead.

"Not at all, actually...I can say the same." He admitted, looking down at her when she looked up. She smiled, and kissed him once on the lips.

"You were pretty amazing, Ross." She said, placing her hand on his chest. Ross smiled,

"Just pretty amazing? I don't think I've ever put so much effort in pleasing a woman." Ross joked. Anna laughed against his chest,

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to practice." She teased, moving to kiss him again, this time her tongue sliding along his bottom lip. Ross leaned into the kiss, before she broke away and looked at him.

"So...Ready for round two?" She asked jokingly, but at the same time she was completely serious.

Ross could already tell she was the one.

_Afternote - I've always loved the show Friends, and I've always thought Ross was freaking adorkable. Really though, who can resist that dinosaur loving hopeless romantic?_


End file.
